


Such a Cutie

by Scooti



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anger, Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, Immortality, M/M, OCD, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooti/pseuds/Scooti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid hesitantly comes out to Liz, beginning a wild love story. Soap Opera style. Death the Kid x Black Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's 'Patty and I'

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Eater aint mine bby.
> 
> A majority of the Soul Eater fanfics that I come up with can sorta take place anywhere in either cannons. Although I like to imagine this one in a universe where all the manga events have happened, but Death is still fine and dandy and Kid’s lines are still half-way around his head. I’d place this maybe two years after the end of the manga.

Liz sat on her bed with her back against the mahogany headboard. Her meister, Kid, had managed to convince her to let him paint her nails. He was currently sitting cross legged across from her intensely focused on the job he had tasked himself with. He had insisted on placing a towel in between them as to not get any on the polish on the lush white covers. 

Liz, on the other hand was keeping her eyes busy on a magazine. It was your average girly magazine with ads for makeup and cute dresses, celebrity gossip, and gorgeous male models. While flipping through the pages, a certain article caught her attention. 'How To Tell If Someone Is Gay' was written in big bold letters across the top of the page. Amused, she took a closer look.

1\. Does he spend a lot of time in the bathroom? If he takes longer than you to get ready in the morning, then there’s a high chance that he swings the other way  
2\. Is he fashionable? Gay men usually want to look good in what they're wearing. They also tend to wear their clothes tight, to show off their bod.  
3\. Who are his idols? 'I haven't met a gay guy who doesn't like Cher, Whitney Houston, and Paul O'Grady'.  
4\. His pointer finger to ring finger length ratio. -------

Liz was smart enough to know that the majority of these articles were utter bullshit, plus, she'd read similar articles like this plenty of times before. She put the magazine down and began to watch Kid do his work on her nails. Her mind kept wondering back to the article, she couldn't help but wonder if Kid was gay.

She guessed it'd make sense. He did spend way too much time in the bathroom and he did wear tight clothing that ‘showed off his bod’. She attributed the first one to his OCD, but the second? It was stupid to wonder about his sexuality. The realisation came upon her, she had never seen him try to get in with a woman.

Perhaps Kid really did like it up the ass. She wouldn't judge, she'd be proud of her Kiddo either way. Could she ask him? What would he say? If he was, then he'd tell her in his own time, wouldn't he? But then again, it was Kid, he wasn't one to talk about personal stuff, especially that kind of personal stuff. Kid was a generally a quiet person who kept his thoughts to himself. There was probably millions of things going through his head right now that she wouldn't even guess he thought about. 

"I don't wish to intrude, but your wavelength is all over the place right now and I can't focus on your nails," The monotone voice of her meister interrupted her thoughts, “You don’t want me to screw up, I’d have to restart.”

"Sorry," She apologised quickly.

Kid raised an eyebrow and continued to paint the nails. She regretted letting him pick the colour, jet black. Unlike the reaper, Liz preferred colour than the monotone shades. 

"Kid, could I ask you a personal question?" She inquired slowly.

Kid let out a small laugh, "Don't you do that on a daily basis?"

"Can I though?" 

"If you must," He smiled.

Liz swallowed, "Kid... Are you, uh…?”

Kid furrowed his brows looking up, "Am I what?" 

"Are you gay?"

A look of surprise plastered his face. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but closed it again. 

Liz knew instantly that this had been a horrible idea, "I mean I was just curious you know, I read this article and I couldn't help but wonder! I didn't mean any offense or anything!"

"Yeah..." His reply was almost inaudible.

"Sorry?"

Kid regained some composure, "I assume by gay you mean I like men, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well I wouldn't be lying if I said I found the masculine body to be aesthetically pleasing," He muttered, averting his eyes.

"So you are gay?" She clarified.

"Yes," He sighed.

"I knew it!" She blurted out.

"Thanks," His voice rich with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Kid, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold still a moment, I'm almost done." He added a few more strokes of polish to her nail, "Done."

"Come here," She pulled Kid into a tight hug before he could escape the awkward atmosphere, "Patty and me love you no matter what, okay."

"It’s 'Patty and I'," 

Liz couldn't help but squeeze him harder at his correction, "Oh my God! Can you not! I'm in the middle of cheering you up!"

Kid let out a laugh, "Just promise you won't tell anyone, not even Patty. I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning with my face plastered on the front page of every newspaper in the United States with the caption 'Reaper  
Gone Gay', alright."

"No problem, my lips shall be sealed."

Kid smiled warmly, "That's what I like to hear. Now get off of me before you get polish everywhere."

Liz reluctantly let go of the reaper, she couldn’t help but smile, and it seemed to be contagious. Kid began to pack up everything he’d been using on her nails, but he did it with a smile. She watched him compulsively  
straighten up the things in her room while he put the cosmetics away. Kid was always a special case. Liz didn’t know when she became a maternal figure for Kid. It seemed in Gallows Manor, she seemed to be the only thing keeping Kid and Patty in line. 

After Kid was satisfied with the placement of objects in her room he jumped back onto the bed and plopped down flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was no longer smiling, “I’ve been thinking about this conversation and how it was going to go for the last three years, you know.”

“Really?” Liz moved over to lay her head on his stomach, it rose up and down with his steady breathing. 

“Yes really. To be perfectly honest, you’re the first person I’ve ever told this, and by the gods was I terrified.” Kid sounded like he was going to cry, “I mean, so much is riding on me. I need to be perfect, but I can’t! There is no way in hell that I will be the perfect reaper.”

Liz turned her head to look at him, “Kid, you might not consider yourself perfect, but believe me, in my eyes and everyone else’s, you are an amazing person. You’re smart, you’re funny and you’re kind. There’s a reason that we’re your friends, Kiddo, we love you. Me, Patty, Your dad, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, and hell even Black Star.”

Kid seemed to relax at that, “You need to give me that speech more often.”

“I’ll try to remember.”

“Speaking of reminders, would you remind me to take that towel to the wash on my way out?” Kid asked.

“Nah, just leave it here, it doesn’t have any paint on it or anything.”

Kid sat up quickly, causing Liz to sit up also, “I cannot fathom how you are able to dry yourself with something so filthy!”

“It was literally just washed today!”

“Fine, keep it, but it must be washed after you use it. I will not allow dirty towels in this household!” Kid declared.

“You will never change.”

Kid smiled sheepishly.

“So kid, tell me, who do you like?” Liz changed the subject.

Kid spluttered, “Sorry?” 

“I said, who do you like?”

“Why would you be interested in who I like?”

“Because I missed out on fourteen years of carefree gossiping.”

“It isn’t any of your business who I like!” His voice got higher.

“But I’m your beloved weapon partner,” She begged.

He crossed his arms, “I’m not telling, you would only laugh!”

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Is it someone we know?”

“I’m not telling you!” 

“It is!” She grinned, “Is it Soul?”

“No!”

“Killik?”

“No!”

“Ox? Harvar?”

“No! Quit saying names of random people I know!”

“That just leaves one person left!”

Kid averted his gaze, his face was as red as a tomato.

“Oh my God! Really!” Liz was ecstatic jumping up onto her knees, “Is it?”

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

“I’m not!” She lied.

“Yes you are!”

“Seriously though. Black Star?”

“Yes, Black Star!”

Liz smile was so big it was beginning to hurt her cheeks, “Aww, you cutie!” She tackled him into another hug.

“Get off of me!”

“Never!” She yelled dramatically.

Kid could only smile, he didn’t know what he’d do without Liz.


	2. Disorderly Suits

Kid's day always began the exact same way, he'd wake up at four in the morning, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed and have breakfast by five. It was usually around this time that Liz and Patty woke up and Kid started his ritual of checking, double checking, triple checking and quadruple checking the house. At six thirty he and the girls would leave to go to school, if they kept to schedule they would arrive to their classroom at the exact moment the bell went.

But on this particular day, his routine was interrupted the second he and the girls had finished climbing the long, steep staircase to Shibusen. He had barely taken two steps onto the platform when he became aware of the bright blue haired meister running incredibly fast towards him. Kid’s thoughts instantly shot back to the night prior. Had Liz told Black Star about his childish crush? Was he wrong to have trusted her with this secret? No, Liz would never do something like that. Kid began to mentally punish himself for thinking that. 

Black Star slid to a halt right in front of him with Tsubaki catching up a few seconds later. The hyperactive boy had significantly grown in the last few years. His jawline was more defined and lot sharper, he'd gotten taller, and his voice had deepened, making his constant yelling significantly less embarrassing. Kid on the other hand had stayed pretty much the same, although his hair was slightly longer and he’d grown in height. He was proud to say that he was an inch taller than Black Star, well at least when his hair was flattened.

“Here’s trouble,” Liz muttered.

“Hey Kid, wanna fight?” The blue haired boy asked loudly, jumping up and down with his fists ready. It didn’t seem like a request.

Kid raised an eyebrow, “Do I have a choice?”

“Nope!” He threw a punch right at Kid's face.

The reaper ducked instantly to the right and used the momentum from the punch to throw the assassin forward and down the steps, his flying body narrowly missing Patty. Black Star regained his balance quickly and came charging like a bull up the steps for another attack. But this time, at the last second he darted to the left, behind the reaper and attempted a somewhat sneak attack. Kid ducked and sent Black Star forward again, face first. Not falling down the steps this time, the assassin cleverly shot up from his hands and sent himself backwards kicking Kid square in the nose.

These fights weren't uncommon, in fact they usually happened every few weeks when Black Star was feeling overly ballsy. Kid could admit he quite enjoyed the spars between them, it was great to fight without risk of death. As those two were considered the two most skilled meisters in the entire school, the fights usually went on for a while. A crowd had gathered quickly after the spar had begun, it was mostly NOT students who were awestruck by their strength and power. Sid had quickly shown up to referee the fight and much to the students' protest, sent them off to class when the bell went. Only Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul and Sid were watching now.

The duel had continued on for an hour, much unlike their first fight which had been over in less than twenty minutes, although to be fair that was a three versus two. Both of them were drenched with a sweat and blood mix, but they were too proud to surrender to each other. Kid's mind had begun to wander, to Black Star, to his own nearly ruined suit, and back to Black Star again. Fighting with the assassin was much different to any other fight. The assassin was unpredictable, Kid couldn't crack him no matter how hard he tried. Sure, the majority of his moves were basic and easily countered, but the randomness of them was what really got Kid. Black Star was like an unsolvable puzzle and that drove Kid insane. Perhaps that's what he liked about him.

“One of you hurry up and win this damn fight!” Sid yelled out from the sidelines, “If neither of you win in the next five minutes, I'm calling it a draw!”

Black Star grinned, “You heard the zombie, hurry up and surrender to me!”

“Not on your life,” Kid managed to get in another punch to the face.

They continued to fight on past the five minute mark, much to Sid's displeasure. Eventually he asked Liz to shoot the both of them with Patty. The shots definitely took them by surprise. Pretty soon the two meisters were laying on the ground side by side, trying to catch their breaths'.

‘Dude, your weapons hurt like hell,” Black Star groaned.

Kid grinned, “I know what you mean. Now I almost feel bad for capping you in the past.’

“You’d better!” Black Star sat up with a slight wince.

Kid followed his example.

They exchanged glances and they both doubled over in laughter.

Sid was still standing with the others under the teeth of the skull, he yelled out, “Class started forty-five minutes ago, go to the infirmary and get Nygus to patch you up. When you’re no longer bleeding, I expect you to haul ass to class.”

After about five minutes, the others had gone to class and Black Star and Kid were heading to the infirmary. Black Star was being egotistical as usual, “Dude, I totally won that fight! No matter what you say, given another ten seconds you’d be dead.”

Kid huffed a small laugh, “I didn’t think you were planning to kill me.”

“I’m always planning to kill you. I’m going to surpass God!”

“You’ll need to improve significantly if you want to reach that goal. If I recall, you only got twelve blows on me in comparison to my fifteen on you.”

“Dude, I think you counted wrong or something, I’m pretty sure I beat you up like ten times more than that,”

“I think you’re imagining things, Black Star.”

“Why do we have to go to the infirmary anyway? I’m barely damaged and you look good as new.”

“It’s not that we’re injured, it’s just that we can’t show up to class covered in sweat and blood. Plus, I need to get a spare suit.”

“I swear to God, how many suits do you have?”

“In the infirmary or in general?”

“I dunno. Enlighten me.”

“I have four spare in the infirmary and eight at home, well seven currently because I’m wearing this one.” Kid informed.

“That’s a lot of suits.”

“Remind me that I need to get another one made. I can’t have seven suits at home. That will drive me mad.”

“Uh… Sure.”

They reached the infirmary and Black Star opened the door for the both of them. Nygus surprisingly wasn’t actually in the infirmary so they had the place to themselves. After they’d cleaned themselves up, Blackstar chilled on one of the beds waiting for Kid to finish getting changed. Five minutes passed and Kid still had not exited the room.

“How long does it take to get dressed?” He yelled out.

No reply.

“You’d better not be dead or something?”

After ten seconds, curiosity got the better of Black Star and he went to investigate the silence.

Opening the door, he came to a sight that he was not entirely surprised to see. Kid had given into his obsession and was organising all the clothes in the changing room. He looked to be sorting them by colour. What surprised Black Star, was that Kid seemed to have gotten distracted halfway through removing his suit. The only articles of clothing that remained were his dress pants and suspenders that were hanging down beside his legs.  
Black Star had forgotten that Kid had skin on his torso, he was so used to constantly seeing Kid in dark shirts and jackets. That the bright whiteness of his back was shocking.

“What are you doing?” Black Star asked slowly.

Seemingly forgetting that he was shirtless, he replied, “Organising the clothes. Can you believe that when I came in here half of these were on the ground? Nygus really must take more care of this place. People come in here to heal. How can someone focus on getting better when they’re clothes are so disorderly. I thought I asked her to keep this area clean.”

“Okay…” Black Star had known Kid long enough to know not to argue with him when he was like this.

He shifted his gaze around the room, it was more of a walk in closet than a changing room. Kid’s missing clothes were folded neatly on the bench adjacent to the door. His attention went back to Kid’s bare back. He watched the pale boy’s muscles move as he put the apparel in order. Black Star had to admit, he found the reaper pretty fucking hot. He walked up next to him.

“Do you need any help?” He asked in an attempt to distract himself from the smaller boy’s body.

He turned his head to face Black Star, “There’s no need, I’m almost done-aaah!” Kid picked this time to remember that he was shirtless. His face went bright red, “I-I uhh…” His voice went up an octave, “Could you perhaps turn around a moment.”

Wordlessly, Black Star complied. He could hear Kid hurriedly changing into his clean suit.

When he was done he turned to Black Star, “Were you looking at me shirtless the entire time?” Kid sounded like he was trying not to raise his voice.

Black Star appeared to not realise how flustered the reaper really was, “Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?!” He yelled.

“Why’re you so angry anyway? You just had your shirt off?”

“Why am I so angry?! Why am I…?!” Kid sighed, “Never mind, let’s just got to class.” He darted out of the changing room. He’d barely walked three steps when he turned to him again, “This never happened!”

“Whatever you say, reaper.” They headed to class as if nothing was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more soon probs


	3. Biggest Tower In Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, if anyone was waiting desperately for this, I’m sorry, Fallout 4 took priority this week. This chapter has a few manga spoilers, so I’d read that and come back if you’ve only seen the anime and don’t want to get spoiled. Speaking of spoilers, AVERT YOUR EYES!!! I’ve decided that this is in a universe like three years after the end of the manga, but instead of Kid taking over, Death is still as enthusiastically alive as he ever was. I know Kid taking over is like a big thing at the end, but I enjoy writing Kid with his Sanzu lines at half, ya know?   
> Anyway… enjoy 3k words of torture. Double the words for half the price!

It wasn't uncommon for Kid and Black Star to get detentions, especially Black Star. Most punishments ranged from cleaning the school to writing essays, Kid didn't necessarily mind the former. He’d do it anyway, punishment or not. But this detention was unlike the rest, it was high at the top of the list of unlikely punishments. Stein had tasked them with babysitting his daughter. How Stein and Marie could trust a hyperactive assassin and a neurotic reaper with their three-year-old, no one knew, but if they didn’t do it they’d be in deep trouble.

So on this fine Saturday morning, Kid and Black Star found themselves walking through the two large upwards pointing arrows marking the wall entrance to Patchwork Lab. Much to both Kid and Marie's displeasure, the exterior of the building still had Stein's style of patchy architecture. Although Kid was certain the interior would be more inviting.

As it was the weekend the meisters donned their casual wear, although Kid’s and Black Star’s definition of casual differed. Black Star wore a red singlet and some strange pattern multi-coloured shorts to combat the Nevada heat, while Kid went for slim fit jeans and a light pink button up shirt with the sleeves folded up at his elbows. In Black Star’s opinion, Kid looked pretty handsome.

“The hell kinda detention is this?” Black Star groaned, “This is going to be so boring.”

“Don't complain to me,” Kid muttered, knocking on the red double doors, “It’s not my fault you’ve gotten yourself detention.”

Black Star turned his gaze to Kid, “What about you? Why’ve you got detention? I never did ask you.”

Kid sighed, “Controlling one’s tone of voice when inquiring as to why one’s clean clothes are kept in such a disgusting state is difficult when one’s in a horrible mood.”

“Yo, repeat that in English.”

Kid sighed, “I accidently yelled at Nygus when I asked her about why she kept my suits in such a condition.”

Black Star snorted, “Dude, that’s nothing compared to blowing up the dojo.”

“Yes, well let’s keep your destroying of property to a minimum while we’re here, I don’t want to have to deal with Stein if this place goes up in flames.”

Black Star’s attention lingered to the building, “Only Stein would keep a toddler in this creepy place. I'm surprised Marie hasn't moved out or something.”

“She is Stein's kid, I doubt she'll be disturbed by the building when her father is a spitting image of the thing,” Kid checked his golden pocket watch, three past ten it said, “She couldn't have already left, could she?”

As if on cue the door busted open with a flustered looking Marie grasping the doorknob, “Thank you so much for coming on such short notice! I’m running late so I’m sorry that I can’t help you out too much!”

“There's no need to worry, we understand,” Kid assured.

She regained her composure, “You've both looked after a child before, yes?”

Kid and Black Star exchanged a nervous glance. 

“Don't worry, there's a note on the fridge to tell you what to do. Just make sure she's functional when Stein comes home and you should be fine,” She rushed past them, “I'm so sorry, but I've got to go like right now. She's in her room,” Marie threw her bag into the back seat of her car and jumped in. She began to back out through the way the duo had come. She gave a small wave as she turned and sped down the road. They awkwardly returned it.

The boys suddenly found themselves alone in the front room of the lab. Marie's presence in the last few years had definitely livened the place up, but it still held the cold creepy vibe from the old days. Kid tried not to focus on his surroundings as Marie’s touch had in fact only worsened the symmetry of the place.

“This shouldn't be too hard,” Kid decided, “I pretty much raised myself so this shouldn’t be too much different.”

Black Star snorted, “And look how that turned out.”

“I'll pretend I didn't hear that...” Kid muttered through clenched teeth, “Come on let's find this damn note.”

Black Star followed the reaper down the hall to the small kitchen. He was surprised to see how domestic the room was. The kitchen in general was pretty modern, it definitely didn’t fit the patchwork style of the rest of the house. The fridge was covered in photos and scribbled multi-coloured drawings no doubt drawn by their daughter. Kid wondered how many other rooms were like this.

Amongst the photos and art was a yellow A5 scrap piece of paper held to the fridge by a cliché skull magnet. Kid took it off to get a better view, Black Star peered over his shoulder. Marie's neat cursive vaguely covered the instructions.

‘Instructions for Harper.  
Lunch at noon, nap for one hour after lunch, small snack at three.  
Lunch is prepared in fridge and promptly labelled.  
Hold if upset, music/singing usually calms her.  
If problems arise, call Franken immediately.’

Another message was written at the bottom in messy, full capital writing, obviously not Marie's handiwork.

‘DO NOT ALLOW IN LAB AREA!!!!!!!!’

“This ought to be fun,” Kid sighed.

“Dude, if she cries I'm not singing to her,” Black Star stated.

Kid rolled his eyes, “Marie said Harper was in her room, yes?”

“I think so.”

“Let's go,” Kid led the way out of the kitchen and to the area of the house dedicated for living.

Finding Harper’s room was relatively easy. Her name in big, bold letters on the door was a big hint. Kid and Black Star had met her plenty of times before. When Harper was younger, Marie would take her with her to school some days when she couldn’t get a proper babysitter in. Also apparently Spirit’s prideful parenting tactics had rubbed off on Stein, the scientist thoroughly enjoyed talking about his daughter to anyone that asked.

Kid politely knocked on the door, prompting Black Star to roll his eyes instead, “Dude, she’s three, she isn’t going to open the door for you,” He pushed past the reaper and burst open the door, heading into the room.

A small toddler on the far side of the room next to the window looked up at them with a big smile, she waved ecstatically. She definitely took after her mother. Wearing a bright purple dress, blonde hair was tied up in pigtails with a zig-zag part to the left. Her big caramel eyes beamed at the duo, “Hey!”

“Hey Harper,” Black Star grinned, walking to sit down next to her, “I haven’t seen you for like ages.”

“Yeah,” She slurred her words childishly.

“You remember Kid?” He gestured to the reaper standing awkwardly in the doorway.

She stood up and pointed at him, “Yeah, I ‘member Kid!” 

Kid couldn’t help but look amused at the girl’s carefree attitude. Usually children were afraid of the deathly vibe he gave off. Harper was either immune to his wavelength or she simply didn’t care. Kid waved sheepishly, “Good   
morning, Harper.”

“Don’t stand there! Come sit down!” Her loud voice and demeanour reminded him too much of Patty. She pat the carpeted floor right next to Black Star. 

As he went to sit down next to the assassin, he took in the room. Much to his pleasure, the room was clean and orderly. Walls were white and the furniture colour scheme seemed to be white, yellow and baby blue. 

“So how have you been lately?” Kid asked.

She rolled her eyes back as if she needed to think about the question, “Ummm, good!”

“That’s wonderful,” Kid ended the awkward greeting.

Kid leaned back against the wall and watched as Black Star entertained the girl. They were playing with various oversized lego pieces building strange, asymmetrical structures and them knocking them down. Kid willed himself not to comment on it. Black Star was surprisingly good with children, he'd half expected the assassin to try to duel her or something equally stupid. That'd definitely result in some severe punishment from Stein. 

Kid smiled warmly. The scene before him was so incredibly adorable. Both Harper and Black Star had goofy smiles on their faces, they were clearly enjoying themselves. They were currently attempting to build the 'biggest tower in existence'. Unfortunately neither of them were too familiar with the laws of physics and the structure repeatedly fell down.

Frustrated, Black Star turned to the reaper, “Yo, Kid, you know how buildings work, make this thing stand up for me.”

Kid gave an amused sigh and stood up to help, "The structure needs balance, placing randomly sized blocks on top of one another isn't going to work," He lectured.

Kid began to build the structure as Harper watched in awe. He took apart what was left of the previous tower and began the base making it twelve by twelve blocks wide. He added more and more blocks onto each other and   
slowly decreased the width as he got closer and closer to the ceiling. He built it as high as he could from his position on the ground, but Black Star was still unsatisfied at the height and demanded that it touch the ceiling. 

Without anything to stand on within arm’s reach, Kid summoned his skateboard and hovered as he placed the final blocks on, earning an excited gasp from Harper. Kid guessed that Stein and Marie hadn't exposed her too much magic yet.

“Woah! That's so cool!” She exclaimed.

Kid landed sheepishly and tilted his head, “You think Beelzebub is cool?”

Black Star was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed at this point, “Dude she's three and you've got a flying skate board. What did you expect?”

“Can I go?” She asked.

Kid furrowed his brows, confused at the question, “Go where?”

The assassin snorted a loud laugh, “She wants to ride it, you idiot.”

He had only ever let Patty ride it before now, that had taken a lot of convincing from her part. But Harper was three, what’s the worst that could happen? Hesitantly, Kid placed the board on the ground and watched her climb onto it. She was more sitting on it than riding it. “Push off of the ground, use your weight to turn,” Kid instructed. Soon Harper was going in circles around the tall lego structure using both of her feet to push while she sat. Kid couldn't be bothered to correct her.

Before they knew it, it was noon and additionally Harper's lunch time. The girl watched from her high chair as the two meisters struggled to open the baby-locked fridge. They finally got it open and were surprised to find various items in the cold chamber were labelled with a skull and cross bones, most likely having to do with Stein's experiments. What was surprising about it was the fact that it was scattered in amongst the actual food. A midnight snack would be like a game of Russian roulette in this household. 

They eventually found the prepared lunch, promptly labeled ‘Harper's Lunch’. Kid, who refused to touch it, made Black Star open it. The assassin openly gawked when he lifted up the lid. It was a portions box with peas, carrots, mashed potato, chicken nuggets, some crackers and a bun. It wasn't the most aesthetically pleasing meal. 

“Dude, who would eat this?” The assassin exclaimed. 

“I didn't think you had standards when it came to food.”

“Yeah, but this is like actual shit compared to what Tsubaki cooks.”

Kid huffed a small laugh as Black Star gave her the meal, neglecting to hand her a fork. Subsequently, the mess she made was enough to send Kid out of the room, forcing Black Star to clean her up and send her to bed for her nap. 

The blue haired meister found the reaper in the lounge room leisurely laying on a maroon couch with his eyes closed, “Having fun,” Kid teased opening one eye.

“Shut up,” Black Star muttered, forcefully jumping on Kid's stomach, earning a groan from the boy under him.

“Get off of me!” He protested, pushing the meister to the ground. Kid sat upright to defend himself from another attack.

Black Star crawled off of the floor and sat next to him, leaning back and stretching.

Kid studied the man next to him. He looked worn out from playing with Harper all day. For a man who works out constantly, it seemed like a silly concept. “Black Star?” He started.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to have kids?” He asked.

“Are you offering?” Black Star laughed out.

“N-no I uh,” Kid stuttered, blushing hard, “I just meant that you… you know, you're good with them.”

“Don't get so worked up, gosh, I was joking. But as for having kids, I dunno... I guess I'd have to pass on my awesomeness at some point, so probably, yeah,” Black Star turned to face Kid, “What about you?”

“Me?” He began.

“No the other Death the Kid. The one with the cravat and creepy lines on his mouth.”

Kid sighed, “Well I'll have to split my soul at some point to create an heir, but that won't be for another few hundred years. I'm not even a proper reaper yet. My father was ruled for over eight hundred years before he made me.”

“I forget that you're immortal sometimes.”

“So do I,” Kid sighed, gazing up at the ceiling studying the stitched architecture.

“That must be pretty awesome though, not being able to die and shit.”

“Not really…” Kid whispered.

Black Star furrowed his brow and leaned forward, genuinely concerned, “What do you mean?”

“Black Star, just think about it. There will be a point in my life, where everyone I've ever known this before this day will be dead, and I will be forced to live on. I'm sure that at one point in a hundred years or so, I’ll remember Patricia’s laugh or Elizabeth’s sarcastic attitude, and well… It’ll be rather depressing, won’t it?”

Black Star opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Kid continued.

“My father used to tell me stories about how he'd repeatedly fall in love with women back when he was younger. He told me about how he'd stupidly stayed with them until their imminent death and was forced to carry the burden of reaping their souls. Eventually he began to leave them before they died, but he’d occasionally think back to them, years and years after they’d been together and think ‘she’s probably dead’. My father told me to never fall in love... And look where I am. At least he had immortal buddies.”

“Are you in love?”

“Yup,” Kid leaned back into the couch, exaggerating the vowel.

“Is it Liz?”

“Nope,” He exaggerated the vowel again.

“Patty?”

“I had this exact conversation not two nights ago. I’d rather not repeat it at least for another week.”

“So it is Patty?” Black Star tried to clarify.

“Listen, it's no one you know, alright.” Kid muttered.

“Come on, I can help you out. You and me can go find some immortality potion or something! We make your love interest immortal so you don’t have to suffer their death!” Black Star exclaimed as if the solution was that easy.

“The only object that I know of that could possibly grant immortality is BREW, and I personally don’t want to go on a trip to the moon to reclaim it.”

Black Star was oblivious to the cue to end the conversation subject, “It’ll be walk in the park!”

“Black Star,” Kid tried to interrupt.

“We go up there, break the seal, get in and out with BREW, and reseal it. It’ll be easy as!”

“I don’t want to risk setting Asura free for my own selfish, disgusting reasons, Black Star!” Kid exploded, “Let’s drop the subject, alright.”

Black Star wanted to question what the disgusting part of being in love with someone was, but was interrupted by the man in question leaving the room to go wake up Harper.

The afternoon passed rather awkwardly, instead of playing with her, they decided that a movie would be best. There was a lack of disks in the house and the only kid’s movie that they could find was ‘Toy Story 3’. So Kid and   
Black Star were forced to endure nearly two hours of talking toys. The meisters, who had never seen the movie before then were taken aback at the furnace scene. It was pretty grim for a kids movie, fortunately Harper didn’t seem to be too bothered.

During the movie, Kid moved to the floor, acting on his compulsive need to make her hair symmetrical. He got rid of the zig-zag side part and replaced it with a straight centre part.

By the end of the movie, they were distraught to find that they still had another hour left to burn before Stein was due to come home from wherever he was on this fine day. Harper was busy playing with dolls on the floor of the lounge leaving Kid and Black Star to watch her.

Eventually Black Star turned in his seat to face the reaper who had returned to his spot on the couch after the movie ended, “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Thank you,” Kid didn’t look at him.

“No really, I’m super oblivious to that sorta shit. I don’t want you to be upset or anything. I was too busy trying to figure out an idea to make you happy, that I didn’t notice that you were upset.”

Kid pressed his lips together.

“I care about you, Kid. I don’t want you to get yourself into this state, ‘cause I know what it does to you.” He told him sincerely.

“You care about me?” Kid finally looked at the assassin.

“Dude, you’re my best friend. Of course I care about you.”

Kid screamed internally, but kept his facial expression neutral, it was a good thing Black Star couldn’t read souls. Hearing those words was like music to his ears, but at the same time it crushed him terribly. He hated himself   
for feeling like this, it was so stupid. The big goofy smile on Black Star’s face made him want to shrivel up and disappear. 

“Earth to Kid, you okay in there?” He poked Kid on the nose, turning the reapers face red instantly.

Kid looked down at his lap and then back up to Black Star’s warm green eyes, “Fuck me, you’ve changed so much in the last few years,” Kid’s voice was just above a whisper, “You’ve matured from an annoying brat into something so much more. I can’t…” Golden eyes drifted down to Black Star’s lips. 

Whatever Kid was going to say was interrupted by the jingling of keys coming from the front door, Stein was home. The reaper quickly stood up to escape the awkwardness and greet the professor.

Kid was beaten to it by Harper who had run on her little legs right to her father before he’d stood up. The scientist picked her up with a feigned grunt, “One day you’ll be too big for me to carry, Harper,” He laughed, earning happy giggles from his daughter, “What will I do then?”

The boys smiled at the exchange.

Stein turned to face them, “Sorry for making you babysit, our usual sitter suspiciously fell ill and we had no one to fill in. From the looks on your faces I assume that you’ve learnt your lesson.”

They shrugged.

“Good,” Stein began to walk to his study when he stopped, “Before I forget, Kid your father expects you to apologise to Nygus. Oh and he wants to talk to you next time you’re free,” At that he left the room, leaving an open jawed Death the Kid.

“Damn it! Dad is going to kill me!” He groaned, hunched over.

“Sucks to be you,” Black Star laughed opening the front door for Kid.

“Dick,” He pushed the assassin with mild force.

They began their journey to Soul’s apartment, they’d planned to hand out once they were done with Harper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this off the top of my head, so don’t expect like a hella good quality story. Just hella gay KidStar.  
> On a side note, do you know how many tabs I have open about BREW and men in pink button up shirts? A butt ton


	4. You Really Are Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been doing shit. Chapter five should come out sooner and it should be longer. :P

Black Star lay awake in his and Tsubaki's shared bed thinking about the events of the day. He couldn't get what Kid had said out of his head. 'There will be a point in my life, where everyone I've ever known before this day will be dead, and I will be forced to live on.' It was like it was on repeat. Black star found that statement to be sickly ironic, Death being forced to live on. At that thought he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. 

He turned over to face the weapon, at closer inspection he could tell she was awake. She was a light sleeper and no doubt Black Stars tossing and turning had woken her.

“You awake?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Mmhm,” She hummed.

“Sorry if I waked you,” He apologised sincerely.

“No, it's fine, what's bothering you?” She opened her eyes slowly, her voice sightly croaky.

He shook his head, “It’s nothing, go back to sleep.”

“Tell me,” She found his hand, “You’re worked up, I can tell.”

Black Star rolled onto his back and gazed up at the low ceiling, “If someone offered you immortality, would you take it, Tsubaki?”

“It depends really.”

“On what?”

“The situation. From what I've seen immortality seems to come with consequence.”

He paused for a moment, “Say some guy came up to you in the street and was like ‘hey wanna be immortal?’ Would you take it?”

“No, I wouldn't.”

“Why not?” He turned back to face her.

“Because from my experience, being immortal is a power that no one should have,” She paused before letting out a small laugh, “But I guess you'd love to be immortal, Black Star.”

“Yeah...” He smiled sheepishly.

There was a few moments of silence before Tsubaki spoke again, “Why is this on your mind anyway? Did something happen today? With Kid?”

Black Star nodded, “You know he’s immortal, right?”

“Mmhm,” She hummed.

“Today he told me what it’s like to be immortal, he said that one day that you, me and everyone else are all going to die and he's going to have to live on every day remembering us. Like how messed up is that?”

“It's a poor fate. I'd hate to live like that.”

“I've always wanted to be immortal for my own selfish reasons, now I think I want to so he doesn't have to be alone,” Black Star decided.

Tsubaki smiled and squeezed his hand, “You really are growing up.”

The assassin huffed a small laugh, before going back to the serious topic, “You said that immortality is a power that no one should have, right? I expected you to try to talk sense into me with that level head of yours,” He tapped her forehead.

“I stand by what I said, Black Star. But if anyone had to be immortal, I would trust you and Kid to do the right thing with that power.”

“Thank you.”

“Now shush and get some sleep, you need it,” She let go of his hand and rolled over.

The silence left Black Star to his thoughts. The assassin wasn’t entirely sure when he first developed feelings for his fellow meister, he estimated it to be around the time when Kid was kidnapped by Noah. That was three years ago. He had a small suspicion that Kid returned the feelings, but he wasn't entirely sure. Kid did blush more than the average person around Black Star but he couldn't use that as a piece of evidence. He would wait until Kid was ready. The reaper was the most mature out of all of their friends, perhaps maybe second to Tsubaki, but he was still a child when it came to social situations that weren’t formal events.

Unable to sleep, Black Star's mind wandered to his memories of Kid. In his opinion, the events post the battle on the moon were better than those before it, but that didn’t mean he had a soft spot for them. Take their first fight for example, Black Star couldn’t think of any better way that they could have been introduced. He began to think about all of their spars. Kid's fighting style was unique to say the least. Guns and martial arts combined would seem strange to any normal person, but Kid wasn't really a normal person. He also constantly wore a black and white suit, Black Star assumed that it was tailored for combat and Kid's flexibility. He remembered how he used to have to always break one of the horns sticking out of the big entrance skull to initiate the fight. It eventually got to a point where Kid would willingly start it in order to keep the school symmetrical. Years later it became a regular thing. What the others didn’t know is that the duo would spar in private quite often too, not as much, but often. The vast Nevada desert was a good place for that kind of thing. There was a huge uninhabited area for a low chance of collateral damage.

Black Star remembered when Kid taught him how to read English, although that wasn't necessarily an entirely fun memory. After Asura's defeat, Kid couldn't take Black Star's lack of literary skills anymore and forced the assassin into months of hour long sessions of reading and writing until he was at least on an elementary level of literacy. At the time Black Star hated it more than losing, but now that he thought back to it. It was pretty worth it. The lessons consisted of Kid teaching spelling and pronunciation and then a session of reading. They would lay on the fluffy carpeted floor of the private library in Gallows Mansion and take turns reading chapters of various books. Beginning with basic children’s books, they slowly headed up to pre-teen level novels. The reading wasn’t that bad, Black Star enjoyed a few of the books. The Harry Potter books were pretty engaging, he was surprised how different they were from the movie. Unfortunately, The Chamber of Secrets was the last book that they read before Kid deemed Black Star’s literacy skills to be par, so he didn’t get to read the rest with the reaper. He did end up borrowing the rest of the series off of Maka, but reading it by himself wasn’t the same. He missed the horrible impressions of characters he’d make Kid do.  
He began to think about Kid in general. The reaper had his pros and cons, but Black Star had managed to look past the things that put others off. In Kid’s manner of speaking, Black Star would say that the reaper was aesthetically pleasing. He wasn’t exactly the mainstream sexy that the media displayed, but he was still something. Kid’s voice was like music to his ears, the deep monotone sound was quite complimentary to his smart personality. The only thing that would be considered a downside by the average person was his obsessive behaviour. Black Star didn’t know why Kid acted the way he did, all he knew was that the reaper suffered greatly from it. 

Although he was Lord Death’s son, that didn’t mean that he was exempt from bullying. Of course it wasn’t stereotypical violent bullying, it wasn’t even name calling. Most students were smart enough not to do anything that’d get them kicked out of school. It was mainly the quiet giggling from their peer’s whilst Kid had an episode that was a problem. Black Star was guilty about being amongst them when he was younger, but in his defence he didn’t know he was causing harm. Kid certainly wasn’t oblivious to the laughter and shit-talking from the other students, he had fully functioning ears. Black Star knew that it really hurt him, the assassin had also had his fair share of abuse from his peers when it came to his lifelong goal. In fact, Kid was the only person who fully supported it.

Black Star had overheard Stein talking to another teacher about Kid, specifically a new teacher. He’d said that Kid had something called along the lines of Obsessive Com-something Disorder, Black Star couldn’t exactly remember what he’d said. The assassin guessed that every new teacher got informed of this, plus information about other students’ quirks and abilities, so that they didn’t flip when they encountered it.  
Black Star didn’t stay awake thinking about Kid much longer, it was early in the morning and sleep had to take the assassin sometime. Tsubaki was making him clean up the house tomorrow and Black Star needed all the sleep he could get. His last lingering thoughts were of the reapers rare smile and how he was one of the only people who could trigger it.


	5. Apologise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes a little bit in depth with his OCD, so uh don't read it if you aren't okay with self-hatred and stuff.  
> Don't expect these out regularly. I'm lazy af.

Kid’s alarm buzzed obnoxiously ruining the calm silence that the reaper had been enjoying. He’d been conscious for half an hour now, but didn’t bother getting up until he had to. He wasn’t looking forward to this day, he’d have to see his father about the Nygus incident. Turning off the alarm, he sat up in his bed and tried to calm himself. After a few more minutes of just sitting there, he decided to go on with his morning rituals, there was no point in wasting time. 

On the way to school Patty had decided to play ‘step on a crack, break your mother’s back’. Kid watched with a small smile as the younger weapon jumped from paving stone to paving stone. She’d grown up in the last few years, but even at eighteen years old she was still as childish as ever. Liz hadn’t changed much either, the only difference now was that she constantly took selfies. Her Instagram was full of cute pictures of her and Patty with the occasional non-consensual images of an unamused Kid.

Nearing the top of the stairs Kid swallowed. He had to report to his father before class started, and if he was late then it would only make the situation worse. Kid wasn’t afraid of punishment, his father wouldn’t do that for something this trivial, he was afraid of the conversation that they’d have to have. Lord Death wanted Kid to be the best that he could be and inside Kid’s head, he could never fulfil his father’s wish. That’s what Kid dreaded. 

“Go to class without me,” Kid ordered mindlessly as he stepped onto the plateau. The girls exchanged worried glances and hesitantly complied.

The reaper didn’t process any reply that they could have potentially said, he just walked quickly to the Death Room passing various other students and teachers. His stiff demeanour and ever so slightly paranoid facial expression earned a few concerned glances his way, he just waved them off and went on his way. He stopped right outside the double doors to the room where his father spent the majority of his time. He took a deep breath, calmed himself and walked on in as if he was going in for a casual chat. Hands out of pockets, standing up straight, he walked down the guillotine littered corridor making a bee-line for the platform his father stood upon. 

As he got closer, his father turned to face him, “Heya Kiddo!” He greeted happily, pulling out a big white hand. 

“Hi,” Kid replied, voice low and gravelly.

“So how ya been?! You don’t talk to me much anymore. Must be those teenage hormones distracting you, huh?” He poked Kid’s right arm.

“Father, please…”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of! I used to be in with all the ladies when I was your age! Just don’t get too attached, you know as a reaper you can’t get too close,” Lord Death lectured.

“Dad… uhh…” Kid’s view became downcast, his confident façade gone.

“What’s up?” His father’s voice sounded concerned. 

The younger reaper’s voice was nearly inaudible, “Could you uh… poke my other arm.”

The elder let out a sigh and complied, “Oh, Kid.”

Kid was still looking at his feet.

His father reached out and lifted his chin, forcing his son to look at him, “This ties in with why I asked you here, you know.”

Kid attempted to nod with his father’s large hand holding his face up at a slightly uncomfortable angle.

“Friday, with Nygus. She told me that you lashed out at her over your suits. Is that true?”

Kid nodded.

“Now I know that you’re growing up, and I can’t baby you anymore. But you’re a reaper and one day you’ll be in charge of this place. You can’t set a bad example to the other students.”

“Yes, father, I know but—“

“The suits are not an excuse, Kid. I’m disappointed in you. I know you can’t help it, it’s a part of you that you inherited from my soul. But that doesn’t mean that you can continue on living like this, without even trying to help yourself.”

“I-I-I—“

“When you were created, I’d hoped that the effects of the Madness of Order wouldn’t interfere with your everyday life. Or at least subside as you got older, but you’re eighteen now and it’s still as much of a problem as it was when you were little.” 

“I’m sorry, father,” Kid was staring at his feet again.

“Don’t apologise, it isn’t your fault, Kiddo.” The elder reaper leaned in, “As much as I seem like a big old meanie right now, remember that I love you no matter what, okay?”

Kid nodded.

“Now, I want you to go and apologise to Nygus. Not just a casual ‘sorry’ I want you to formally apologise to her.”

“Yes, father. I understand.”

“Good, now go find her and head to class when you’re done. Alright?”

“Y-yes,” Kid quickly turned on his heel and headed stiffly out of the Death Room.

He closed the door almost silently and slowly headed down the hall in the direction of the infirmary. 

“Left, right, left, right…” Kid’s eyes were clenched shut as he attempted to move his legs to the quick rhythm. He wanted to get as far away from the Death Room as he possibly could before he lost the ability to walk correctly. His mind became clouded and   
unable stay upright, he eventually collapsed in the middle of the hallway, tears running down his face.

‘I’m disappointed’. That phrase repeated itself like a broken record inside his head. Again and again and again it rang, reminding him. The phrase began to mutate into other things like ‘you’re worthless’ and ‘you’re good-for-nothing’. Amidst sobbing he opened his eyes and stared down at his hands, a sound of disgust left his mouth. His palms were dirty and soaked with his sweat, tears and sins.

In his distressed state he managed to scramble into the closest bathroom without tripping too many times. He fumbled with the doorknob and managed to get inside, fortunately no one was using the faculties. He locked the door and rushed to the sink. He hastily turned both the hot and cold faucets four times each and drenched his hands in the lukewarm water, dispelling the top layer of grime and tears. His breathing was erratic as he squirted exactly two drops of soap from the dispenser into his right hand and began to rub it into the other. He would repeat this process every two minutes for another eight times. It was then that he was allowed to consider himself clean. 

He had kept the water running for sixteen minutes straight while he scrubbed his hands and on that eventual realisation he instantly felt worse. So much water was wasted on this being that doesn’t even need to drink water to live, on a being that cannot even die. The Californian drought was probably Kid’s fault alone.

“So useless!” He screamed at himself into the mirror, “You can’t do anything right, you asymmetrical piece of fucking shit!”

At that keyword, Kid’s eyes instantly shot up to the three white lines that covered the entire left side of his head, to the apparent source of all his misery. With his jaw clenched shut and his teeth baring, in an impulsive burst of anger, he punched the mirror   
with his right hand, aiming for the head. This introduced many small cuts to his fist. His image was still there, distorted, but still returning a disgust look. With a scream he punched it again, this time with his left hand. In a rage he continued to beat at the poor   
mirror until it was merely small shards piling on the floor. It took exactly forty-six punches before there was no mirror left on the bathroom wall, he was counting. By this time blood and tears were everywhere, and his hand washing amounted to nothing.

He stepped back and collapsed to the shiny, now glass littered floor, curling himself into a ball and weeping as hard as he could. Kid wasn’t necessarily superstitious, but the thought of seven years of bad luck clouded his mind and drowned out everything else.   
Seven was a disgusting number, it was abnormal. Kid despised the numeral’s existence. Did it count if he broke the mirror forty-six times? How many years would it be then? Forty-six multiplied by seven equals three hundred and twenty-two. That’s a lot of   
years, even for an immortal being.

He rolled onto his back, no doubt his suit had become damaged again in the recent events. He’d have to go get another suit from Nygus in the infirmary. He’d come full circle. He was sprawled out like a star, shards of glass were digging into his back. He   
clenched his eyes shut and wailed. Kid had lost all track of time, he couldn’t even remember what part of the school he was in. No doubt people had heard the pained noises he was making. His thoughts eventually became too much and he passed out on the   
bathroom floor only to be found by whichever unlucky person managed to get the door open.

When Kid regained consciousness, he found himself in an empty infirmary. His jacket was hanging on a nearby chair and his hands were cleaned of any dry blood that would have stained his fists. Kid disliked the notion that he’d been tended to while he was asleep. He sat up and stretched. How long had he been in here? Who had found him? He hoped that it was someone persuadable. He didn’t want it getting out that he’d been found like that in a bathroom. The school would be bustling with theories as to what happened. 

The reaper’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a doorknob turning. Slightly startled, he whipped his head around to see who was there. Nygus stood in the doorway in her nurse uniform, a clipboard in her hand. The three star weapon wasn’t wearing her bandages, she probably had to teach P.E that day and taking the bandages off and on repeatedly would be a pain. Upon seeing Kid awake she smiled. He quickly averted his gaze, the memory of Friday coming back to him. 

“You feeling alright?” She asked, putting down her clipboard and picking up another from the end of Kid’s bed, “What happened?”

Kid shook his head, “Nothing, don’t worry?”

She pulled a chair beside Kid’s bed and sat down, “Are you sure? Because the student who found you had a bit of a fright. I don’t think I’d classify a completely shattered mirror and a passed out reaper nothing.”

He pulled his legs up into his chest and sighed.

“I won’t tell your dad. He doesn’t need to know what’s happening right now, alright. We just want you to be healthy.”

“I just had a… breakdown. It won’t happen again,” He mumbled.

Nygus nodded and wrote something down onto the paper on her clipboard, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kid shook his head.

“Alright then,” She stood and put the document away in one of her files, “You’re free to go whenever, just take it easy.”

Nodding, Kid pushed off the covers and headed into the changing room to get another suit. His jacket and trousers had a few specks of blood on it from his fists so he needed another. The changing room was much more orderly than the last time he was in   
here. He was instantly reminded of his father’s order. He had to apologise to Nygus. Within ten minutes Kid was dressed and ready to forget the whole ordeal.

Out in the main room, Nygus was doing some work on her laptop. She looked up when she heard Kid close the changing room door on his way out. 

He hesitantly walked up to her desk, his fingers twiddled with eachother, “I’m sorry about Friday, it was wrong of me to be such a brat. The suits were no excuse for my behaviour. Sorry again.”

“You don’t have to apologise, I know you don’t mean to be a brat,” She smiled, not intending any offense.

“I am really sorry,” He repeated

She let out a small laugh, “Quit worrying and hurry up and get out of here, your class should be on break right about now.”

“Y-yeah, bye.” Kid turned on his heel and walked stiffly out of the infirmary.

“Bye,” She waved.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue this, but I don't know when the next one will come out. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes.


End file.
